Greener
by Nevar12
Summary: Sequel to all that glitters 2. Takes place shortly after Scott and Ororo leave the institute.
1. Chapter 1

**Jacks roadside bar 7:00 pm**

Scott frowned as he looked down at his phone his fiances name floating across the blinking screen. Pressing a button he sent the call directly to voicemail then thinking again held down a second button until the screen went completely dark. Lifting his head the man froze as his eyes met Storm's. She watched him intently. Concern marring the lines of her face. "Scott" the woman hesitated before speaking again. If you would like to go back I-". "No" he said.

Looking down at the table Storm watched her glass of coke sweat beads of liquid as her mind struggled through memories and possible conversation topics that did not lead to them. It had been a long days drive. She had no idea where they were going or what it was they planned on doing when they got there but for some reason that didn't seem to bother her, perhaps it was because this was not about where they were going to but rather what they were coming from. True they were running away from their issues and as unlike her as that was Storm was tired of seeing the man she had come to love lusting after-."Do you wanna dance"? Ororo looked up to the man across from her. It was only at that moment that she realized a smooth country song had began to play.

Sliding out of the small booth Scott held his hand out for Ororo who timidly accepted the offer. With her hand still in his he guided the woman through the small crowd of twirling couples.

**Xavier institute 7:00pm**

"Hey anyone seen Storm I got a- " Kitty froze as her ears picked up the silence of the dining room table. It was her first day back since her parents had taken her on a weekend get away and although she had come back refreshed the mood around the table proved that she had missed a great deal in just two days. "Welcome back Ms. Pride" Xavier announced from the end of the table. "Please come and join us".

Taking her seat beside Bobby Kitty waited a moment before whispering to him. "Wow...so what did I miss". Looking around the boy leaned in as he whispered the latest scoop on the houses inhabitants. "Well" he began. "I heard Ms. Grey and Wolverine were fooling around an-". "NO WAY"! The small group of occupants turned in the direction of the noise as kitty slapped a hand over her mouth. "Sorry...I...I'm sorry about that".

Several moments passed before Bobby spoke again. "Yah, found out and was pissed". "but I thought Ms. Monroe and Wolverine were dating" Kitty whispered. Bobby thought for a moment and then shrugged. "I don't know, but if they were I guess that would explain why she left with Mr. Summers". "WHAT"! "Is there a problem Ms. Pride" Xavier spoke. Turning to the man at the end of the tabel Kitty shook her head once more. "No...um...just found out we had homework". The man's eyes narrowed but he did not say anymore.

**Authors Note:** Hey guys, I was getting a lot of questions about what would happen to Storm and Scott so I decided to write a sequel, I hope this answers some questions and hopefully is an enjoyable read. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Here**

"Don't blame this on me Red"Logan shouted. "Why shouldn't I, you knew how I felt about you, I tried to do the right thing and you-". "I what" Logan snapped. The two stood in the center of one of the mansions many gardens. At ten thirty at night the cold air was felt by both of them but with a house full of inquisitive teens this was the two's only source of privacy. Looking back at the mansion behind them Logan shook his head as he took a place on a nearby bench.

"You think I don't regret what happened"? "There will never be a day I don't kick myself for what went on". Jean paused for a moment. She was more than upset over Scott's leaving but Logan's words had struck a cord in her she was unaware even existed. "I...then why did you...". Jean did not need to finish her sentence. The look she wore said it all to wolverine.

Running a hand through his hair Logan sighed. "Look...I ain't denyin there's something tween us but its more like a damn time bomb than anything else". "I don't know why we keep doing this".

"I don't know" the woman said. "I mean I-". "Do you love me" the man suddenly asked. For a moment all Jean did was stare. She had not expected him to ask such a question and although more than one answer filled her mind Jean knew which one she was meant to choose she just couldn't understand why it wasn't as easy as it should have been. "I...no". Logan nodded. "Then we gotta figure out how to make this right".

**There**

Outside the bar the night air cooled Storms skin as she walked beside a tipsy Scott. Both had, had a few drinks that night and although Ororo's sobriety was slowly returning her friend was in no shape for traveling. Next to the building was a small field the two chose to wander through until their dulled senses decided to return.

Linking her arm around Scott's Storm leaned her head on the man's shoulder as the two trudged down the small path of ankle high weeds. For a moment Ororo allowed her mind to wander towards the distant sound of a hunting owl. She thought to say something in the silence that followed but was stopped by the sound of Scotts voice. "Ro"? "hmm" she responded. "Do you think..." the mans voice trailed off as another question came to mind. "Is Logan that great at what he does"? Ororo's pace slowed and being attached to her so did Scotts. "Logan and I... never did anything" Storm confessed.

Scott nodded in response and although happy about this confession decided it was best not to let it show. The drinks that he had consumed that night had him feeling lightheaded and vulnerable as his emotional shield lowered enough to allow his deeper thoughts to make a move towards the surface of his mind. He was suddenly made all too aware of the softness of his friends breast as they gently pressed against his upper arm and the light scent that was uniquely hers. He knew it was the liquor talking but decided to speak any way.

"I thought of being with you". Storms movements slowed once more as she looked up at the man beside her.

"Your drunk" she explained. "You don't mea-". "No" he said. Ororo could feel the thump of her heart as its beating intensified. Turning she moved to head back up the hill only to be stopped by Scotts hand on her shoulder. "I know you don't believe much of what any man says to you these days but I am telling you the truth". Storm turned once more to study her friends face. Although his lids were slightly lowered she could see in Scott's eyes that he was telling the truth. In honesty she had thought similar things but was never so bold that she would speak it let alone act upon it. She wondered if now was even the time for such revelations.


	3. Chapter 3

The Banrak hotel was far from luxurious but for the night it would be Scott and Ororo's home. Outside the car Storm kept her arm linked with Scotts as he used his free hand to carry his suitcase into the modest lobby. She wasn't use to being in such shady areas so for the moment would keep her wits about her. Inside was only one desk with an elderly woman sitting behind it, she smiled as the two approached her excitement impossible not to notice as she rose from the table to greet what Ororo guessed was her only two customers for the night.

"Good evening" she chimed. Looking from the man to the woman she smiled wryly as she nodded. "Might I suggest the honeymoon sweet"? Cyclops stiffened in Ororo's grip and looking up she could see the tint of red that had appeared beneath his ruby glasses. "Um...no" he responded. "Just your usual room please". The elderly woman nodded again in response but still held a knowing smile as she rummaged through one of the drawers for a key.

Upstairs Storm took Scotts suitcase as he fumbled with the aged key given to them. With a series of skilled jiggles the door was open a mere five minutes later allowing the two to step inside. To her surprise the room was not as appalling she expected. Two beds with matching floral comforters between them a dark oak night stand, and atop of that a purple lamp. Across from all of this was a television. After nodding her approval of the room she turned back to Cyclops only to have the mans lips pressed against her own.

She didn't fight the contact this time but allowed herself to melt as the mans arm wrapped around her waist. He pulled her close and she slipped her arm around his neck in response. A moment later his hands traveled lower as they took a hold of her hips lifting the woman against the wall beside them with a gentle thud.

Xavier institute 7:30am

It was the first class of the day and although Jean would have been more than happy to play hooky she knew she could not. Facing the board she slowly wrote down the days lesson in an attempt to prolong her facing the class. In the short weekend that had past the entire house had found out about her past indiscretion and it was no secret as to how the inhabitants felt about her.

She froze as her powers picked up the voices of her students.

"Wow so Ms. High and mighty cheated on her own fiancé Summers must be pissed as hell" one said. "Damn I can't believe Logan got to see Ms. Grey naked" second. "I hope Summers dumps her ass" another. Placing down the chalk she turned to face the room."Well class today...". Her voice shook noticibaly as she began to speak. "What's wrong with her now" a voice pushed through. Shaking her head Jean attempted to continued on. "If you open you please open your chap...ter books to page...". "Must have been a good fuck last night if she's studdering this bad " came another. "Will you stop it"!

The class fell silent as the group looked to the woman before them. Jean turned away from the shocked faces as she brushed a loose strand of hair. Sighing she shook her head. "So lets talk"


	4. Chapter 4

**There**

The weather goddess wakes up suddenly almost confused as to where she is until the woman feels the thickness of Scotts arm wrapped around her waist. Both had slept in their clothes the effort to change proving to be too much for them. They had wanted to make love that night but didn't. When all was said and done both knew that neither was in such a mindset to make that sort of commitment.

From atop the bed they share she watches the man as he sleeps beside her, eyes hidden beneath thick glasses and lips that twitched with the exhaling of air. Even without being able to see his eyelids Storm can see the innocence in the man's sleeping form. She leans forward kissing the mans forehead and like a fairytale he stirs from the contact.

Letting out a low yawn Scott looks to the woman above him. Even first thing in the morning she is a vision of beauty and he briefly imagines how wonderful it would be to wake up to such a sight everyday.

**Here**

Jean groaned at the thought of having nothing to do for the next three weeks. She had been ordered to take an early vacation. "A few weeks to clear her head and put her affairs in order" as Xavier had stated. As she thought her mind wandered to how she had spent her last day in class. She had wanted to explain herself that day but due to the professors mental interruption was left standing like a fool in front of the group of on looking students .

Picking up her phone she called Scotts again only to be directed once more to a full voicemail she knew she was solely responsible for filling. A tinge of anger crossed over her as she imagined him with Storm. As much as she tried to deny it she had always been jealous of the Goddesses beauty. When they had come of age she had done all she could to ensure that she won Scott's love before Ororo and although she knew that in their relationship he would never stray this was an entirely different circumstance.

As selfish as it sounded she was use to people loving her. She needed for people to see her as something great, beautiful but instead she had fallen from her pedestal to be seen as cheap, ruthless, now, she couldn't even eat dinner without at least finding one glare directed towards her. The biggest shame came from her uncertain feelings for Scotts. It was true that she loved him but she was uncertain of why she loved him. Was it because she saw him as her other half or was simply because of his reputation? Because he was the "All American good ol boy" The perfect Ken to her Barbie.

Outside Logan had finished tying what little belongings he had to the back of his bike. Sniffing the air a moment later he sighed as turned to face his unexpected guest. Behind him Rogue stood firm with arms folded tightly beneath her breast. "What the hell were you thinking Logan"! Wolverine felt an unexpected flinch at the absent of the woman's pet name for him. "I get when you leave to find clues about yer past but I can't believe you would just run off and hide because of a situation like this". "I aint hidin" Wolverine declared.

Ignoring the man's words the young woman continued to speak."Girls ar always gettin the crap in these situations" she went on in her southern twang. "Sure people talk shit about you for this but I bet you don't have to here them think it too "."Jean's goin through hell right now and your about to run off and leave again"? "Kid ya don't have a clue watc-". "I aint a kid" She snapped. "I'm eighteen years old and even so a kid would be able to tell you that your wrong". Taking a step forward Rogue allowed her arms to fall as she took a firm stand. "You leave like this Logan" she warned. "An you might as well never come back".

Instead of waiting for an answer or retort the woman turned around without a second as she made her way back inside. Of all the people who had considered themselves scolding him Logan could honestly say that her words were the only to have affected him.


	5. Chapter 5

**There**

"Get dressed". Jean rose from her place atop her bed an eyebrow as wolverine moved past her opening one of her drawers. Taking out a few clothes he threw them in the direction the woman had been sitting. "We leave in ten" he continued. "Whats going on" Jean demanded. "Were gonna find them" he answered. The woman's eyes widened. "You mean Scott and Ororo...is...is that such a good idea"? Logan slowed. "Ro... she needs to know...I gotta tell her..." The mans words drifted off as he made his way to the door. What was he going to say?

**Here**

Cyclops forehead pressed against the cool tile of the hotels shower as he listened to the sound of the warm water falling about it. He couldn't get Storm out of his head and that posed a big problem with the situation he was in at the moment. His mind flashed back to his drunken confession the night before, the truth was he meant every word of what he had said although he hadn't expected to say it so soon.

Opening his eyes the man thought again. Perhaps it was not being too soon that he was worried about but being too late. Perhaps he had felt this way all along and it just took something like what had occurred between him and Jean to bring what he thought did not exist to light. The mans thoughts stopped when he heard the sound of the door close but was unsure if it was coming from outside or in there. "Ro" he called. When no one answered he let out a low sigh as he smoothed back his damp hair. It wasn't until he felt a warm palm pressed against his back that he realized the wanted intruder was not a figment of his imagination. He turned slowly feeling his jaw lower as his eyes took in the sight before him.


	6. Chapter 6

In all honesty Ororo was unsure of what she was doing. Standing nude before the man she had known since a child. As kids they had shared a tub on more than one occasion but that was many years ago and both were far from children. He had a lean but strong muscular frame evidence of which was the smooth lines of his sculpted chest and abs. Running a hand down the mans wet skin Ororo wondered how his shirts had managed to hide such a figure.

Scott took in an involuntary swallow as his eyes hungrily raked over the woman's body as she took a step forward. She was breathtaking, the length of her striking white hair contrasting beautifully with the mocha skin it fell upon. Beside his waist the man's hands twitched in want but made no move as the woman approached him He thought to say something momentarily but the feeling of his tongue lay thick in the mans throat. She kissed him. Warm thick lips pressing against his in a way that left the man hungry for more. What she was doing was unknowingly dangerous for she was a goddess and he a deprived earthly man.

Suddenly Scotts hands were moving forward as thick fingertips sunk into the soft curves of the woman's waist. Another tug and he has pulled her flush against him drawing from the woman a surprised yelp as his hardening member made contact with her mound. Storm let out a moan of contentment making the opportunity to slip his tongue between accepting lips. She let out a sigh as his lips traveled down the side of her neck her fingers instantly slipping through the mans damp hair.


	7. Chapter 7

**There**

Her biggest fear was that he didn't love her anymore. That Scott had somehow found a way to break himself from her completely and although Jean could not remember a day he hadn't loved her she hoped such a day would not come. Outside the woman made her way towards the parked motorcycle at the entrance of the Xavier institutes open garage. She watched him silently as he moved unable to read his body language. He had not said a word to her since his invitation to the mission. She was unsure of what he expected to happen but even more unsure of what she expected.

Wrapping her arms around the man's waist she climbed onto the back of his motorcycle as he started the engine with a loud roar. "Where are they red" the man asked. The woman lifted her head as she searched for the pairs mental scent she thought she had just about pinpointed them when the man stopped her with a sniff of the air. "Got them". Turning he revved the cycle once more before taking off down the road.

**Here**

He wanted her and he was sure she wanted him but even in such a moment Scott could not over look the caution in Storm's touch. These were not the movements of someone questioning their own actions but rather ones that questioned his own and knowing this Scott was determined to cast out this fear.

He lifted the woman's face to him his lensed eyes looking back into hers. The next words were without hesitation. "I've loved you since we were twelve years old". "I knew this for sure the moment I proposed to Jean" At this Scott fell silent for a moment. There was a part of him that felt terrible about this verbalized truth but if there was a time to lay down all his cards it was now. He loved Jean more than he could understand but her love had never seemed unconditional as it did with Ororo. Licking his lips he looked into Storm's eyes before speaking again. " I thought of our future together and no matter where we went I couldn't see it without you there".

Storm felt herself fall silent as her fingers reached up to cover her mouth. Before she knew it a laugh had escaped her lips. Her finger moved from her own lips and onto Scott's.

The tears were forming now. Orbs of salty liquid pooling in the corner of her eyes but she made no move to wipe them. They were not the kind she needed to hide. Ororo was happy. Honestly and truly happy for the first time in her life when such a feeling did not come with the fear or uncertainty that it had before."I...I just want to be sure this is what you want" he said. Moving Storm took the man's face in her palms. "I want you".It was all Scott needed to hear.

A moment later Ororo yelped in surprise as she was hoisted from the floor and against the showers wall Scott letting out an uncharacteristic growl in response. Her legs wrapped around his waist as her arms tightened their grip around the mans shoulders. Pressing her face into his collarbone she moaned as the man snaked a free hand over her butt and between her legs spreading her.

He was gentle with her pushing into the woman slowly as he held her pressed against the side of

showers tile. Closing her eyes she bit down on her bottom lip as her body adjusted to the man's size. When she opened them it was to Scott's glance."Are you ok"? Smiling she moved her hips

in response drawing from Scott a low moan as his own hips moved into unison with her own. She whimpered as her body tightened around him with the onset of orgasm the two fought between capturing each others lips and breathing.

Scott was in heaven his hands moving over every inch of the woman's body. She was just as he imagined soft smooth and with the light taste of salted rain and vanilla. He had wanted this for so long it was a wonder the need alone hadn't driven him insane. She stayed wrapped around him her body pressed against his as the water fell over them. She squeezed around him once more and he came shortly after with the woman's name on his lips she whispering his own. The two sank down as Scott moved to turn off the running water. He kissed her once more pressing his forehead against hers as they basked in the aftermath of what had occured.


	8. Chapter 8

**There**

Before, Jean was all Wolverine could think about. Five years ago he wandered into the institute just a fight away from becoming a monster she had been the first person to treat him as anything other than the animal he was and it placed within his heart a soft place that she would always have. The problem was he was seeing that soft place for what it really was.

The redhead had been his obsession and then he saw her, a length of brown skin, wisp of white hair eyes that held the blue of the deepest ocean. He had to admit that in the beginning it was lust. In the same way he had wanted Jean he wanted Ororo. In all the time he had always seemed unapproachable, cold. The only man that had gotten close to her was Scott and the animal in him raged against this thought.

The moment he realized his feelings for Ro was the moment Jean had stopped becoming a lover and started becoming a weapon. Looking back he thinks that maybe he wanted Storm's anger because he saw it as proof that what he did and who he screwed mattered to her.

In the corner of his eye the man glanced back at Jean. She had been silent for most of the ride and no doubt had just as many thoughts circling her head as he did. In honesty he had come to love her in a way he could not explain but that kind of love differed from what he had for Storm and he wanted to at least tell her that.

**Here**

She lay on top of him, her hair spread over the length of the mans chest. Neither one of them had moved in over an hour. This was how they had been since their moment in the shower. Somewhere between the floor of the shower and the length of the rug they had made their way onto one of the beds.

Scotts arm remained wrapped around Storm's waist as he held her tight against him as if losing his grip would cause the woman to lift up and float away. A series of thoughts crossed his mind the most dominant of which centered around the woman in his arms. For the most part he had been able to hold in these musings but after at this point he had no intentions of hiding any more thoughts

"Ro"? Storm lifted her head to gaze at the man below her. "Hmm". Scott smiled for a moment taking in the woman's beauty once more. "Look at me". She moved closer his hand lifted and he allowed his fingers to slid through the white strands that sprouted from her scalp."Do you..." Cyclops words stopped as they were interrupted by Storm's. "I regret nothing" she said. She looked to him her eyes locking with his as she continued to speak.

"I wanted to do this the night we got here I just...". Scott nodded as the woman's words trailed off. Even without speaking he knew what she meant. Things were far more complicated then how they felt. There were links, attachments to the past and if they hoped to have a future those connections and the conflicted feelings they caused would have to be confronted now.


	9. Chapter 9

Swimming had been a last minute decision but it was just the distraction the two needed from a day indoors. Wrapped in towels the two made their way hand in hand down the secluded path that led to the hotel's pool. The gate swung open freely as Scott opened the door. At twelve midnight the place was deserted with only the sound of crickets and passing cars breaking the evenings silence.

The woman rested her head on the man's bare shoulder before parting from him. Stepping away Storm allowed the towel around her to drop revealing a powder blue bathing suit that accentuated the color of her eyes. Walking ahead she stepped into the water first and Scott watched on in awe as she swam through the cool liquid. There had always been something magical in the way she moved like perhaps she truly was the goddess her people had called her. Sitting on the edge of the pool he watched her for a moment more before joining her.

She swam to him and he accepted her with open arms as she took her place against his chest. "Your warm" she whispered. He smiled "And your soft". He gave her a quick squeeze for emphasis drawing from her a loving squeal as she playfully hit his shoulder. The two stayed there for a few moments before Scott let out a small chuckle. Storm smiled in response "What"?

The man shook his head. "Remember when we were little and you and I would play ball"? Storm nodded. "You use to be the prince and we would dance for hours making up what we thought royal people would say to one another". Scott smiled again placing a hand on the woman's waist as he moved a second to take a hold of her hand. "Shall we dance"? She kissed him, her arms moving to wrap around the man's shoulders as their foreheads pressed against one another's the two slowly twirling in place. She froze when she saw a set of figures standing just a few yards away from the pool's edge causing Scott to turn his head in the same direction. It was not until these forms made their way into the light that both let out a breath

Before them Jean stood only a foot in front of an enraged Wolverine. The redhead held a hand over her mouth in an attempt to hold back a shocked gasp. "Scott"!? The man looked away from her as she made her way around the pool. "Scott" she shouted again. Sighing he looked to Storm who nodded in silent agreement before the two parted from one another.

Storm watched as Scott exited the pool closely followed by a distressed Jean. The woman looked to her once but Ororo was unsure of exactly what to call the look she had been give. Outside the pool Wolverine paced angrily back and forth the edge. He looked to Storm who remained silent her eyes never moving to meet his own.

Scott had no sooner exited the pool gates then he felt Jean close in on the space between them. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she moved in for a kiss he stopped by turning his head. "Jean no". For a moment all she did was stare as he looked away from her. "You need to go" he said. "But... but were engaged" she offered. "I'm calling it off" he said flatly. Jeans eyes widened and then narrowed as he anger began to grow. "For HER for Ro" she shouted. "Why does it matter" he said. "Take this as an opportunity to...explore your horizons ".

Jeans sobs were now echoing in the night. "Please don't do this to me I-". "I don't' want to talk about this anymore" he snapped. "You had your chance and obviously our engagement meant nothing to you since it couldn't even stop you from spreading". His words cut off as he chose to leave. He moved to pass her but Jean took a hold of his arm pulling him towards her. "Scott please I love you"! The man turned to her slowly. His hand caressed the side of her face wiping away the moisture that had fallen there. "I loved you Jean" he began, "I will always have a spot in my heart for you but I know you could never love me the way I loved you". "Please just go...This is my chance to be happy and if you love me like you say you do you will let me go". Jean looked down at the floor her hands wringing over one another. "I...ok" she gulped. "Ok".

Moving away from the man she placed a hand on her lips lifting the hand only to drop it once more. Turning she spoke again. "For what its worth, I really do love you but I understand I'm not good for you". She walked a few felt before stopping once more. "Tell Logan I'll be taking the bus home". Scott nodded as he watched the woman he once loved leave. It felt unreal to him but he had no intention of returning to what was left behind.

At the pool Storm had managed to lift herself from the water and was now doing her best to ignore a pissed off Logan as she dried herself off on a nearby deck chair. "What the hell do you think your doing out here". "What I'm doing out here is none to your business " she said. "Is that so" he countered. "Yes that is so" she glared.

"Not out here fooling around like some whore"! Logan regretted his words as soon as they left his lips and knew that in that moment he had sealed a fate that he never intended. His eyes looked to Storm whose face remained a mask of serious. "Look...I'm sorry, I didn't mean that". Ororo turned from him. "Goodbye Logan".

He moved to her. "I know you want to get back at me for-". "Stop it" she snapped. Thunder boomed in the distance as she rose from her seat. "Don't try to make this about you when you know its not". She looked him in the eyes this time. "I am honestly happy and the only reason why your upset is because the way I feel has nothing to do with you". Wolverine was silent. The truth was she was right but he was not ready to admit it.

"Ro...I knw you don't believe me but I-".Taking the mans hands she held them in her own. "Logan look at me" she shouted. The man's movements slowed as he looked into the woman's eyes. "Ro" he whispered. Storm lifted a hand to his mouth silencing him. "I can't..."she paused searching for the popper words to say. "I can't love you again just because you decided to love me in return".

Her hands slipped from his and Logan felt her palms fold in the absence of hers. Sighing he nodded as he took a step towards her. She didn't move as he leaned forward pressing his lips against her forehead.


	10. Chapter 10

Stepping away from Storm Logan nodded in defeat. "I just want you to know I...". "I know" she responded. Turning she picked up her towel before placing a hand on the mans cheek. Opening her mouth she closed it before speaking again. "Good bye Logan" she said.

"Go bye Ro".

Outside the gate Scott stiffened as Wolverine came into view, the two men looking to one another as an imminent threat. After a moment Wolverine broke the silence. "Take care of her or I swear to god I-". "She's in good hands" Scott said. Logan nodded. "So...are you guys planning on coming back next school year"? Scott nodded. "We'll be back" he said. "There's too many...memories there for us to leave it behind".

Wolverine studied the man before him once more. He had been screwing him over for more than four years and for the first time had realized that the man did nothing to him in return. It was true that they did have their falling outs here and there but Scott's vengeance had never gone beyond physical confrontation. He had never hurt Logan in the way Logan had hurt him. Storm was never his to have and so it was not from him Scott was taking her.

"Your..." Wolverine swallowed before he spoke again. "You're a good man Scott I...take care of her" he said again. Scott nodded. Moving back towards the gate he turned to the man once more. "Jean says she want to take the bus home". Logan nodded. "Yah" he said knowingly. "That's probably a good idea".

Storm rose at the sound of the pools gate opening. "Scott"! He ran to her wrapping his arms around the woman's waist as he lifted her. Lowering her the two stood toe to toe as a warm wind began to blow.


	11. Chapter 11

**Four months later**

The Xavier institute was alive with the onset of a cluster of returning students. With summer vacation behind them the children were eager to catch up on the missed gossip the most enthusiastic of which was a certain Kitty Pride. Through text and phone calls amongst the students she had the life story of nearly everything none the least of which included the teachers sorid love affairs.

In her usual place ( third seat of the second row) she chatted amongst Bobby and Jubilee "Did you hear Ms. Monroe is coming back" iceman exclaimed. "I thought Scott was coming back" Jubilee questioned. "They both are" Kitty answered. "They are dating now". The girl beside her let out a loud gasp. "What"! "Storm stole Jean's man"?! "Not at all" Kitty jumped. "Ya see what happened was-". The room fell silent as the door to the class room opened revealing who the students teacher would be.

Before them a slender brown skin woman with striking white hair and light blue eyes briskly entered the room. Moving to the board she wrote her name across the top of it before turning to the class. "Good morning everyone, I see some familiar faces in here but for those of you who do not know me my name is Professor Monroe and I will be teaching your literature class this term".

A loud whistle filled the room as a group of the more immature boys broke into a laugh. "Well" Ororo smiled. "Lets hope your this interested in Angela's ashes since that is the book you will all be reading this semester". The whole class groaned in unison as she lifted a box from her desk filled with new books. "One for each of you" he said.

Storm watched as her students made a line leading to the front of the classroom. Although Storm had enjoyed her vacation with Scott there was a feeling of nostalgia that came with her return to the institute and her class. Seeing Jean and Wolverine would take some getting use to but it seemed that the two were slowly adjusting to the change. Jean had started seeing a new medical student that had arrived earlier that summer and Wolverine although reluctant to develop much of any kind of relationship was beginning to warming up to a bubbly brunette working admissions. Although it would take some time for there to be true balance on both sides she was happy enough for that not to matter. If it meant being with Scott she could wait.

Storm turned as the door opened once more her lips curving into a smile as the visitor entered. "Ms. Monroe" Scott nodded. "Mr. Summers" she countered. The class let out a loud ooh as the man made his way into the classroom. Reaching into his pocket he took out an object handing it to the woman." You forgot your book" he said. She took a hold of the literatures her fingers sliding over the mans as the went. "Thank you".

She waited untill the man had left before opening the book. Inside was a folded paper stuck between the pages. With practiced skill she managed to stealthily open the paper as she read the words written on it.

"Meet me on the roof tonight"

**The end**

**Authors note**: Ok so the story is finally complete. I hope everyone who read this found it to be enjoyable. My next project is going to be a dark fic with Sabertooth and Storm. Thank you so much to those who commented, your words really kept me writing. :)


End file.
